Episode 7
Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru! is the seventh episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2000. Plot It begins when Kagome accidentally pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru assumes the reason is because Kagome is a human and she was able to pull it out, and not demons like himself, or Jaken. Despite the fact about it Sesshomaru blast of poison at her trapping her in it. Assuring it to Inuyasha, he and Inuyasha running around the grave room. Sesshomaru gets him and whams him to the wall. Inuyasha braces himself as Sesshomaru lunches a bunch of poison whips at him. Inuyasha gets more insults from Sesshomaru for being called a half-demon. Inuyasha thinks back his childhood. The same memory happens again, but he asks his mother for what is a half-breed. Then he realizes for his mother didn't wanted to answer it for what his life is like as it is right now. Inuyasha is so angry that he was able to break Sesshomaru's armor. All of a sudden Kagome bursts out of the poison pile, and she was in rage for what he did to her. She quickly gives Inuyasha the sword so he can finish him off. Sesshomaru transform into a giant dog, which is his true form. He drools a poison slime onto the skulls. The skulls begin to melt. Inuyasha orders Kagome and Myoga to get to higher ground so they wouldn't get hurt. Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha and gets him in his mouth. He swings him around like a dog toy. Inuyasha thinks that the Tetsusaiga to poke his eye. Everyone manage to get out of the skeleton of the great dog demon. Kagome cheers Inuyasha on to make sure he gets it right.Inuyasha however doesn't believe her. Kagome tells him that the swords is his. Inuyasha still doesn't believe that he can beat him. Kagome starts to cry, Inuyasha finally tells her that he'll protect her if she stopped crying. Sesshomaru growls at him. Inuyasha resumes his fight, the sword begins to pulses, and gets bigger and it turns into a dog fang. Sesshomaru pounces onto Inuyasha with his left paw. Inuyasha jumps at him and cuts off his left arm. Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru that it was their father who choose Inuyasha to leave the Tetsusaiga to him. Sesshomaru attacks him one last time, but Inuyasha managed to defeat sending him off the skeleton. Jaken shocked to see his lord defeated rushes after him as the both escape to the normal world. Inuyasha takes back for what he said about his sword earlier saying it's not a piece of crap after all. Myoga tells him that he did it, as soon Inuyasha was going to squash him, Myoga shows him and Kagome skeleton vultures so they can get back. Inuyasha believes him for not running away from the battle. Myoga said that he wasn't, Inuyasha squished him. They got back to the normal world and the black pearl returns from to his right eye. They get back to Kaede's hut, Myoga tells Kaede about what happened. Keade asked for why Kagome was able to get the Tetsusaiga. Myoga said that Kagome was a human, and the purpose of the Tetsusaiga was to protect Inuyasha's mother who was also a human. Inuyasha is up in his tree swing the sword in its rusty form. Kagome calls him to tell him how use the sword. Inuyasha doubts for her advice. Kagome then pushes him onto the log bridge. She gets back onto the end and says "sit" which causes Inuyasha to slam himself onto the logs, that broke and makes him fall into the river below. Category:Television episodes